


Magical Cat

by orphan_account



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: F/F, Jealousy, Lesbian Sex, Levitation, Sex Magic, Strap-Ons, magic show, magic spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:52:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3903733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zatanna uses her magic to thwart Catwoman's robbery of a priceless jewel-encrusted tiger</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Magical Cat

by Taijutsudemonslayer

 

Zatanna uses her magic to thwart Catwoman's robbery of a priceless jewel-encrusted tiger

Part I

Chapter 1

Justice League members Zatanna, Green Arrow, Batman, Huntress, and Black Canary are chasing Catwoman, who just stole a $300,000 dollar jewel-encrusted ruby tiger.

"Zatanna, you stay on Catwoman's tail, the rest of us will cut her off." Batman said.

"Ok, Batman." Zatanna said.

Zatanna said her levitation incantation and took flight after the feline cat-burglar.

"Zatanna's too inexperienced to go after Selina on her own." Green Arrow said to the Dark Knight.

"She has to learn not to expect for us to be there to back her up all the time, Oliver."

"Oh great, here comes the good Witch." Selina said dryly, "I'll take care of her.  Selina ducked into a nearby alley. Zatanna landed and looked around the alley, she created a flash of light with her wand before advancing into the tight space. The brunette heroine did not see Selina who was behind her, the older woman grabbed Zatanna from behind and pulled her into the shadows.

"Hey, let me go." Zatanna said as she struggled against Catwoman's iron grip.

"You know Zatanna, is it? I've seen you around and I have to tell you that I was awe struck by you when I first saw you." Selina whispered. "Is that why you kidnapped me and dragged me into this alley?" Zatanna asked as Selina spun her around.

"No, this is why." Selina replied. Catwoman kissed Zatanna, the kiss was gentle and sweet. It was memorable like first kisses ought to be. Zatanna was surprised at the lingering taste of mint in Catwoman's mouth.

Zatanna wondered when the cat-burglar had slipped a mint into her mouth. "A little sneaky, eh?" the brunette heroine whispered, Catwoman smiled and shook her head no before pushing Zatanna against a nearby wall.

"I prefer "deceptive" Zatanna." Catwoman whispered before she moved in for a second kiss, this time Catwoman's kiss was a heated, demanding kiss that left Zatanna out of breath when she pulled back from Catwoman.

"You'll see me again Zatanna, and next time I'll show you just how much I adore you." Catwoman said before turning around and running away, leaving a confused Zatanna in the alley. Zatanna watched as Catwoman ran away with the stolen jewel-encrusted artifact, just then Batman, Green Arrow, Huntress, and Black Canary showed up at the alley.

"Zatanna, where is Catwoman?" Batman growled.

Zatanna was staring out into space grinning like a Cheshire cat, gently touching her lips. The very lips that the very sexy feline felon had kissed only moments ago.

"Catwoman got away." Zatanna said in an almost jovial tone.

"What! You let her get away and you've got the nerve to stand there and smile!!" Batman yelled  as he grabbed Zatanna's collar.

"She surprised me, Batman." was Zatanna's only reply.

"That statue costs three hundred thousand dollars and now Catwoman has it, I-I don't believe this shit!!" Green Arrow shouted.

Dinah sighed, she took Zatanna by the hand and led her friend and teammate out of the alley and over to her motorcycle.

"Zee, why did you let Catwoman escape?" Dinah asked gently.

Zatanna smiled at Dinah and blushed.

"Catwoman kissed me, Dinah. Twice, I actually got kissed two times by the hottest supervillain in all of Gotham City." Zatanna giggled. 

"Well Bruce is definitely gonna be pissed when he finds that out, Zee. I gotta give it to you though Catwoman is hot, I wouldn't mind stroking that kitty myself." Dinah added with a wink which made Zatanna blush.

"I've go, gotta do a show tonight at the Marble Casino Downtown." Zatanna said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

 

 

 

 


	2. The Show

**Chapter 2: The Show**

Zatanna is prepping for her show backstage at the Marble Casino, she is looking at her reflection in her full-length mirror and sighed. She was always nervous on the opening night of a show.

"You look beautiful, Zatanna." Selina Kyle's silky voice said from the doorway, Zatanna spun around fast and sees Selina, dressed in a form-fitting silver sparkling mini dress along with silver sparkling heels knee boots.

' _Good lord Selina looks so sexy wearing that... Focus on her face, Zatanna.'_ Zatanna's mind screamed at her.

"Wh-what are you doing here, Selina?" Zatanna asked as she tried to hide her nervousness.

"I wanted to come and..." Selina stopped speaking and walked over to Zatanna, she gently pushed Zatanna against the vanity table.

"To give you this for luck." Selina whispered, she leaned forward and kissed Zatanna. Zatanna moaned as Selina slipped her right leg in between Zatanna's legs, Zatanna's mind went blank as she and Selina continued kissing for what seemed like an eternity.

 _'Selina is a great kisser, her lips are so full and soft.'_ Zatanna thought before a knock on the door caused Selina to break the kiss, much to Zatanna's dismay.

"Yes? Come in." Zatanna said.

The door opened and a blonde woman wearing a headset walked into the room.

"Ms. Zatara, your assistant Melody is out with the flu and we don't have a replacement." the woman said.

"Ok, I'll think of something." Zatanna said.

"You go on in twenty minutes, oh and..." the woman.

"Yes?" Zatanna inquired.

"Your lipstick is smeared." the woman said before making her exit and closing the door behind her.

Zatanna wiped the smeared lipstick off and reapplied the ruby red cosmetic to her lips.

"What else did you want, Selina?" Zatanna asked as she grabbed her top hat.

Selina then pressed her body against Zatanna's and slowly ran her hands down the younger woman's hips.

"I want to have you, Zatanna, in bed." Selina whispers into Zatanna's left ear, Zatanna had to stifle a gasp.

"S-Selina, I-I..." Zatanna stammered.

Selina leaned in and nuzzled against Zatanna's chest, which made Zatanna shudder.

"I'll do anything if you say that you'll sleep with me, Zatanna." Selina said.

Zatanna grasped Selina's shoulders and pushed her back slightly so that their eyes were locked.

"Anything eh?" Zatanna said, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you have in mind?" Selina asked.

"Two things- first, be my assistant on stage tonight."

"Ok, and the second thing?" Selina inquired.

"Return the tiger statue that you stole." Zatanna said.

"Aww, do I have to?" Selina whispered with a pout.

"If you want me to make my clothes disappear and use levitation to fuck you senseless." Zatanna said before licking her lips suggestively.

"Damn, you are one hot heroine, Zatanna and I want you very much so I'll do everything you want." Selina said.

"Good, let's go out there and give them a good show and then we'll-."

"Head to my hotel where _I_ will give you a show." Selina said wickedly.

Diana, Mari, John, Oliver, and Bruce have come to see Zatanna's show, they all sit on the front row, Oliver looks over and sees Selina Kyle sitting three seats over from his left.

"What's she doing here?" the blonde man asked Bruce, who only shrugs.

"Why does it even matter that Selina's here, Ollie? She's here to see the show just like us, leave her alone?" Mari said.

"Whatever." Oliver grumbled, suddenly the lights went out and a single spotlight illuminated the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Marble Casino is pleased to present to you the Mistress of Magic, the scintillating sorceress- Zatanna Zatara." the announcer said.

Suddenly, the stage filled with smoke. "reappa annataZ." Zatanna said and she appeared on stage to the amazement of the crowd.

"Welcome all, prepare to be amazed at the mystical arts. Now, I will need an assistant, preferably a stunningly beautiful woman." Zatanna said before looking around the audience, her gaze settling on none other than Selina Kyle. Zatanna raises her wand and points it at Selina.

"reappa elyK anileS." Zatanna says, Selina vanishes from her seat and appears on stage next to Zatanna. The audience applauds.

"For my first illusion I will saw my beautiful assistant here in half."

Zatanna then brings out the sawing table, she then lays Selina down on the table and put the boxes on top of her. Then Zatanna locks her neck and feet parts.

Zatanna snaps her fingers and a saw appeared in her right hand, she then preceded to saw Selina in half and push the boxes apart, then to prove that Selina was still whole Zatanna took off Selina's boots and tickled her small feet with a feather. Selina broke out into hysterical laughter, the audience applauded and cheered as Zatanna put the boxes back together and opened it, revealing Selina to be indeed whole.

"For this next trick I will change my assistant's clothes."

A stage hand brings out a cape, which Zatanna uses to cover Selina with.

"steholc egnahc."

Zatanna pulls the cape down revealing Selina, now dressed in a black short sleeveless Dress by Sally Fashion and black knee-high heeled boots.

Again the audience erupted in thunderous applause.

"For our finale, I will levitate my lovely assistant over water."

Zatanna uses the levitation spell on Selina, laying the other brunette out prone Zatanna has Selina hovering over a large tank of water, then Zatanna brings out a circle and sends it right through Selina's body like water. The crowd loves it, they applaud and cheer from beginning to end.

After the show Selina accompanied Zatanna to her dressing room.

"You were great, Zatanna." Selina said after closing the door.

"Couldn't have done it without my lovely and beautiful assistant, Ms. Kyle."

"You're quite the charmer, Zatanna." Selina said before leaning in for a kiss when the door burst open and Oliver, John, and Bruce rushed into the room.

"What was that out there, Zatanna!?" Oliver asked harshly.

"I was short an assistant so I asked Selina if she'd stand in and she did." Zatanna said, obviously in no mood to deal with Ollie right now.

"What did you promise her if you let her be your assistant? You'd let her get away with another priceless artifact?" Bruce interjected.

"No, I-." Zatanna said.

"She promised to sleep with me, Brucie boy." Selina quipped.

Bruce and Oliver's faces paled, John arched an eyebrow at Selina's claim.

"Anything else?" John said.

"Yes, I will be returning the tiger statue that I stole." Selina said, placing an arm around Zatanna.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  


	3. The First Night

**Chapter 3 : The First Night**

Selina was already slipping off her denim jacket as she and Zatanna entered the hotel room where Selina now stayed. Zatanna had been here plenty of times with their other friends, and yet she was still in awe. By the time the door clicked shut, Zatanna was in Selina's arms. They were kissing and moving against each other and it seemed like a slow, graceful and irresistible dance to Selina. Zatanna moved Selina's hands down to her saucy ass, Selina gave it a little squeeze.

"You're a naughty one, eh Zatanna?" Selina giggled a little in response before kissing Zatanna on the neck.

"Mmmmmm..." moaned Zatanna as she felt Selina's hands slide down her stockinged legs.

Slowly Selina removed Zatanna's clothes, including her soaked panties and tossed them aside, Selina took Zatanna by the hand and led her to the bed. Once there the two new lovers moved towards the bed and let themselves fall onto it. Selina buried her face in Zatanna's black tuxedo top, causing Zatanna to moan softly.

"Please, Sel ...ina please, DON'T STOP!!" the Zatanna pleaded.

Selina unbuttoned Zatanna's top and pulled it off her shoulders, revealing her pink silk bra.

"Oh, Selina, I feel so unloved. Oliver's acts like he hates me." Zatanna whispered as she stroked Selina's silky smooth face.

"Don't say that, Zatanna, you are loved." Selina said before placing a chaste kiss on the younger woman petal soft lips.

"I want you to use some magic while we have sex, ok Zatanna?" Selina asked, Zatanna nods. She holds her right hand up.

"Dekan teG." Zatanna said. Selina's clothes instantly vanished, as did Zatanna's.

"Gorgeous." Selina said as she pushed Zatanna onto her back, then Selina crawled in between Zatanna's open legs.

"Can you do that levitation thing again? I really enjoyed that." Selina informed Zatanna.

Zatanna nods and smiles. "Etativel."

Zatanna and Selina floated up off the bed and stayed suspended in the air above the bed, then Selina began humping Zatanna, who wraps her legs tightly around Selina's waist. 

"Oh, God! This feels so good! Selina! Mmmmmm!!" Zatanna moaned loudly.

"Your breasts are magnificent, Zatanna." Selina commented, cupping Zatanna's right breast and squeezing it. Zatanna uttered a small, almost imperceptible moan. Selina ran her index finger around the soft curve of the breast, pausing to massage the slack nipple with her thumb, which she felt grow stiff and erect under her touch.  
  
"So tense..." Selina murmured. "Let's do something to relax you."  
  
Gently, Selina ran her tongue around Zatanna's breast, slowly licking and savoring over the aureoles, working inwards, until she was suckling upon the tight nipple. Selina nipped on it with her teeth, tugging playfully on it, chewing lightly, pumping it in and out of her mouth. Zatanna writhed with pleasure, as beads of sweat began to form and roll down her smooth, pale skin.

"S ... S ... Selina...!" Zatanna groaned as she felt her nipple released, and the flat of Selina's well-trained tongue rub back and forth against it. Wild with pleasure, Zatanna reached down, and groped and fondled her own chest, caressing her hot body.

Zatanna and Selina made out in the for nearly half an hour. 

The next morning Selina woke up still in Zatanna's arms, for the first time in a long time Selina felt happy and content. She smiled as she climbed out of bed and went into the bathroom to shower, Batman was walking around Downtown Gotham looking for Zatanna. He hadn't seen the sorceress since she was on stage. Batman saw Oliver Queen and asked him had he seen Zatanna and Oliver told Batman that she was with Selina last. Then Batman and John decided to go to Zatanna's hotel suite.

Selina sat up on the bed, she looked at Zatanna, who was standing naked in the bathroom doorway. Zatanna looked back at Selina and blew Zatanna a kiss, just then there was a knock at the door.

"Could you answer the door please Selina?" Zatanna asked. "I'd be delighted to, Zatanna." Selina answered, Selina got out of bed, not even bothering to cover her nude form and made her way over to the door. Selina opened the door revealing John and Bruce, who were shocked to see Selina there _and_ wearing nothing.

"Wh-what are you doing here, Selina?" Batman asked angrily as Zatanna came out of the bathroom in a towel, she walked up behind Selina and wrapped her arms around Selina.

"Why is it any of your business why Selina is here, Batman? Last time I checked you're not her boyfriend or her Father. So I suggest that you; One: Mind your own business and Two: Leave my suite and take John with you." Zatanna said with venom in her voice.

"Just know that we won't let this stand, Zatanna." John said before leaving.

"You will regret this Zatanna, mark my words." Batman said before also making his exit.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 


End file.
